


Dose of Normal

by hit_the_books



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Bonfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, POV First Person, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam deserves a dose of normal - that much is clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dose of Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request fic for anotherwinchesterfangirl who won "We Got Played By The Maid Award - best drabble/poem" in my [Tumblr 300 followers awards.](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/130645202330/this-has-been-my-first-ever-tumblr-awards-having)
> 
> Original request:  
>  _And for the fic, how about a Sam x Reader, bonfire and beers, fluffy or smutty or a little of both—up to you! :D_

The Winchesters. They’d blown into my town like a winter storm, chasing news about a series of suspicious deaths. It had been quite something to watch from the sidelines, even more fascinating once I’d been dragged into the mix. That’s what you get when you run the antiques store. Well, not just any antique store.

There’d been the small matter of handling the sales of items from the estate of a man who’d murdered his wife and stuffed her remains in more than five antiquities. To cut a long story short.

Fear has been a constant companion for the past 48 hours and now that I’m here on the beach—driftwood pile burning, beer in hand, stars glittering above—I am beginning to feel like it has all been worth it. There’s just something reassuring about being sat beside this Sam Winchester and letting a companionable silence fall between us. A silence only broken by the crackling of the wood burning and the slish-slosh of the tide going out.

The bonfire had been my idea, while the smors we had on sticks by the flames had been Sam’s. A cooler full of beer? Dean’s little gift. The second he’d realized that Sam might, might have a chance? Compliments and the promise of a night leaving us “two crazy kids” to our own devices.

‘Course I hadn’t had the heart to correct Dean otherwise when he’d set the blue and red plastic cooler at my feet. Sitting beside Sam and feeling him slowly shifting towards me? I wasn’t going to rectify this twenty three year old cutie with the dark bangs that kept going in his eyes and flicks of hair curling out over his ears.

I finish my beer. “Hey, want another?”

“Sure.” Sam hands me his empty bottle and our fingers touch as I take the bottle from him. Goosebumps form on the back of my hand and up my arm. It’s hard to miss the sharp intake of breath from Sam.

Getting up from the blankets we’ve put down, I step over to the cooler, and I bend over—on purpose—and hope Sam’s appreciating the eyeful I’m giving him. I put the dead beers in the cooler. Pulling out two fresh beers, I straighten my back and walk back to Sam.

His eyes are a little darker, his lips parted, breath just that smidgen faster. Sam got an eyeful alright. I twist the caps off our beers and hand one to Sam, stuffing the caps in the pocket of my jeans. I sit back down on the blankets and stretch my legs out in front of me.

“You two gonna be moving on tomorrow?”

“Mmm, yeah.” Sam takes a sip of his beer and I catch him regarding me with more than just professional curiosity. Not that I’d believed his and Dean’s story about being Feds when they’d rolled up at my front door.

It had kinda been a relief when they’d told me the truth. Sure there had been a murderous ghost involved, but at least it had meant I wasn’t losing my mind when I saw a katana rush at my great. Rush at him with no one holding it. Seeing him skewered is going to be with me for the rest of my life, but you gotta look at the bright side: Sam Winchester is sitting beside me right now and the hospital’s said my great uncle’s doing well.

Hey, turns out it’s possible to leave someone’s remains inside a katana.

“You know where you’re heading to next?” I take a sip of my beer and then let the bottle dangle between my fingers.

Sam shrugs. “Dean said there was something in Michigan that looked like our kind of deal. Don’t know what exactly.”

Non-committal. It’s fine, I get it. But as I look at the orange glow flickering over Sam’s skin, I can’t help thinking that I wouldn’t mind at least one night with this giant of a man. Antiques can be pretty dull when you work in a small town. Apart from the ghost, Sam was the most exciting anything to have blown in for a long while.

Ever, in fact.

“Your “kind of deal” is pretty varied, right?” I say casually, stretching my neck invitingly as I lean back on my arms. And then there’s a strong hand on the back of my neck and Sam Winchester invading my personal space. He smells of musk and a hint of mint from some strong shower gel.

“Well, you know ghosts are real.” Sam strokes my neck, reading the situation right. “So are vampires, werewolves—”

“If anyone ever tries to sell me an ancient casket filled with grave dirt, I’ll let you know,” I smirk.

“Actually, vampires don’t sleep in coffins.” Sam’s breath is ghosting across the side of my face.

“Crosses?” I ask quietly, voice only just louder than the tide.

“No-pe.”

I turn to face Sam and his lips find mine. They’re warm from the bonfire’s glow, and there’s a day’s growth prickling across my face. But it’s fine, because I’m opening my mouth and tasting Sam and his beer and just so much Sam Winchester.

Sam pulls away and I whine, but he’s just putting the beers out of the way and then he’s back. His hands pull us down, me landing on top of him, encouraging me to kiss him. The blanket only just manages to stay in place, saving Sam’s hair from the sand.

Curving a hand around my ass and pushing a leg between my thighs, Sam makes it clear that he wants us to do more than just kiss. I start to grind down, mouth fighting with his, tongues flicking this way and that. Sam kneads my buttocks and I can feel him getting hard beneath me.

Pulling away for air, I look down into Sam’s eyes and see the bonfire’s flames dance in them. There’s a content smile on his kiss teased lips and he looks the happiest I’ve seen him yet. But looking that touch deeper into his gaze I can see a quiet fear that he doesn’t want to voice. His hands squeeze a little tighter, anchoring me to him.

“Sam?”

The smile breaks into nervous hope. “Can we, um… Can we just cuddle?”

I nod and Sam lets me slide off of him. Curling against Sam’s front, he draws us onto our sides, arm cushioning my head. Sam kisses me gently on my lips and nuzzles at the side of my face. The sudden change is unexpected, but I figure:

A man like Sam Winchester? That’s a man who lives a life on a knife’s edge and he deserves a dose of something normal.

I won’t ask him what memory I must have stirred. But I’ll meet his lips with mine and steal his breath. I’ll stroke his hair and his stubbled cheek. Nuzzle at his neck. Let myself be pulled close by his strong arms.

The bonfire’s lessening heat and a chill breeze signify that it’s time to leave. But I don’t want him to go just yet.

“It’s getting cold,” Sam says, unwinding from me.

“Hey, do you want to… We could go back to mine?”

Sam looks down to me, thoughtful. “You… sure?”

I climb to my feet. “C’mon. I’ll make you hot chocolate once we get in.”  
  


***  
  


I’m in the kitchen as Sam leaves Dean a voice message to let him know he won’t be back at the motel tonight. There’s milk in a pan on the stove and I’m slowly heating it up. The microwave’s been broken for weeks. I had been planning on replacing it just the other day, but the whole possessed antique’s thing had kind of gotten in the way. Funny that.

I don’t hear him come into the kitchen, but Sam’s warm hand is suddenly at the small of my back.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Sam says, voice thankful nonetheless.

“You’re right, I don’t, but I want to.”

The milk’s been on the stove long enough and I turn off the heat. Sam moves and I carry the pan to the mugs I have ready, cocoa powder already in. I stir the contents of each mug as I slowly pour the steaming milk in. Satisfied there’s no clumps, I put the pan on a cool hob and pick up the mugs.

“Did you ever expect this night to end with hot choco?” Sam muses outloud.

“I think I had it in my top five of ways this night could end.” I wink at Sam and he lets out a small laugh.

“What are the other four ways?”

I shrug and lead the way into the lounge, Sam seeming to preternaturally find the light switch. I place the mugs on coasters atop my coffee table. In the distance, I can hear the sea. My store, and my apartment above it, aren’t that far from the shoreline.

I sit down on my couch and pat a spot beside me. Sam claims the seat and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

“Well?”

So he wants an answer? I lean back against Sam’s arm. “There’s so many ways a night like this can go when you’re in the presence of a handsome man,” I look up at Sam and grin.

“Like?”

“Oh… you know. I’m not sure I can say, having had this handsome man rocking into my town and suddenly telling me ghosts, vampires and heck knows what else are real.

“My perception of my world has been irrevocably shaken. So it’s hard to allow my thoughts to coalesce and specify those other four things. I also promise that I’m not normally this fond of my own voice.”

Sam laughs and returns my grin. “I’m handsome, huh?”

“Oh, you did not just fish for a compliment, Winchester!” And I wriggle out from under Sam’s arm and kneel beside him on the couch. Before Sam can protest, I make for his lips. The kiss is heated from the start and Sam opens his mouth to mine.

It’s different to when we were on the beach and the bonfire behind us. Sam lets me do what I want. That fear he held earlier seems to be gone. It feels like Sam is enjoying this, but not as much as he might. Slowly I wind down down my kisses, the heat still there but letting tenderness drive us instead.

And Sam responds, hands gently sliding up my sides. I can feel the strength behind his touches, but he doesn’t start to take. If we’d met under different circumstances and Sam wasn’t a part of the lifestyle that has so clearly claimed him, maybe what I would do is fall in love with him and he with me. But I don’t know for sure.

Breaking for air, I nuzzle at Sam’s cheek. “You’re a good kisser.”

“Mmm, so are you.” Sam’s hand continues to stroke my back. “We better have our hot chocolate.”

“Mmm, I suppose.” I sit back down and Sam stretches forward and passes me my mug before picking up his own.

The hot chocolate is lovely as I knew it would be. Sipping our drinks, that same companionable silence from the beach settles again. I glance at Sam, he’s looking into his mug, half of its contents gone. Something’s clearly on his mind and stopping him taking things further.

“Hey,” I say, trying to push the silence back.

“Hey.” Sam looks to me and gives a small smile.

“Do you… do you need to talk?”

Sam bows his head in what seems like embarrassment. “I…”

“It’s fine if you don’t.”

Leaning back against the couch, Sam thoughtfully sips his hot chocolate and then cradles the mug between his massive hands. “I’ve lost a lot of people in my life. Being there on the beach with you… watching the flames… it reminded me too much of the path that brought me here.

“It’s tough, living with the memories that I do. With the fears that I have. And I do what I do, because I’m not sure I can ever really have something normal, knowing what’s out there. I tried once and it found me.”

Sam puts his mug down and turns to me. I keep silent, waiting for Sam to continue.

“There are things out there that I haven’t told you about. Vampires, ghosts and werewolves are actually the nicer side of all of this, if you can believe it.” There’s tears in Sam’s eyes and it’s heart breaking to see them. “Someone has to stand between… between people like you and those other things. That someone has to be me.”

I put a hand on Sam’s cheek. “Hey, don’t you worry. And… just because I brought you back here doesn’t mean I have any expectations for those other four things to happen. Though maybe we can do some more of number four?”

I put my mug down.

Sam frowns. “What’s number four?”

“This,” I say as I fling my arms around Sam’s neck and hold him tight.

A startled huff works its way out of Sam and then he relaxes, arms reaching around me to hold me close.

Life on a knife’s edge. Maybe he does need this dose of normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very welcome :)
> 
> You can find this fic on [Tumblr at Dreams from the Bunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/post/138542195435/dose-of-normal).


End file.
